Todo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Taki amaba todo de Mitsuha.


_Mucha gente me ha pedido sobre Kimi no na wa, así que me he visto la película unas cuantas veces antes de tener alguna idea._

 _Kimi no na wa No me pertenece._

 **Todo**

Durante mucho tiempo Taki siente ese vacío en su interior, un vacío que nadie puede llenar y que tampoco nadie parece entender. Tiene el amor de su padre, el amor de sus amigos y conocidos que hacen que el día pase sin pena ni gloria, solamente sintiendo que pasa un nuevo día de su vida, más cerca de conseguir su carrera como arquitecto. Espera durante mucho tiempo, que eso fuera lo que busca tan desesperadamente, que eso llene el vacío en su interior, pero se engaña a él mismo, antes de obtenerlo sabe que eso no es lo que desea.

Entonces la ve a ella, a través del vidrio de un tren, ve a una mujer en otro tren que tiene un rostro perplejo al verlo.

Taki no siempre fue bastante crédulo, en realidad a pesar de sus amistades que intentan molestar sobre muchas leyendas sobre su situación, sobre el hilo rojo del destino, sobre personas que conocemos en sueños o sobre historias de vidas pasadas, el nunca parece creer en eso.

Pero el reitera…

Hasta que la ve a ella.

Es como si lo que hubiera estado buscando, algo que desea desesperadamente durante años, día tras día, mes tras mes, se hubiera llenado con solo la mirada de la mujer.

Entonces hace algo estúpido, como perder una entrevista de trabajo, para salir corriendo del tren en la espera estúpida de encontrarla. Intenta recordar los horarios de trenes, sobre en qué lugar puede estar la chica y esperar ridículamente que en una ciudad como Tokio pueda verla ese mismo día. Porque está seguro que aunque no la encuentre ese día, la encontrara, más ahora que vio su rostro, se niega a perderla por mucho más tiempo.

Después de una hora entera corriendo por toda la ciudad, algún ser celestial parece apiadarse de él y la encuentra en medio de unas escaleras. Donde aunque le cuesta un poco, logra entablar una conversación con esta, que parece también algo…sorprendida y alegre de verlo, a pesar que nunca se han visto.

Miyamizu Mitsuha.

Ese es el nombre de una persona que no sabía que estaba buscando, hasta que la ha encontrado.

Ignorando su entrevista de trabajo, en un acto de valentía le invita a tomar un café, que hace a la chica sonreír diciendo que ama los cafés.

Todo es…el mejor día de su vida.

Mitsuha le sorprende diciendo que es una repostera de un café alejada del centro de la ciudad, como también alguien que tiene un título administrativo que trabaja en una empresa familiar. Él admite algo avergonzado que aún está buscando trabajo a lo que ella le anima. La mujer es mayor que él tres años (se ríe mentalmente diciendo que las mayores deben ser su tipo) y se encuentra sonriendo a su lado como si volviera a ser un adolecente.

Anteriormente él ha tenido citas con chicas, pero en general le parecen aburridas, poco interesante y termina siendo catalogado como lobo solitario por sus amigos.

Con Mitsuha todo cambia, la chica que parece tener expresiones infantiles, que come un enorme postre con una gran sonrisa y que al mismo tiempo puede hablar de diversos temas sin dificultad, lo hace sentirse como, si estuviera vivo.

Años sin respirar, bajo el agua ahogándose, se desatan como si volviera a la superficie.

Unas horas después, donde ambos se despiden, él encuentra valor para pedirle su número de teléfono.

Casi se ve tentado a proponerle matrimonio ahí mismo, sabiendo en su interior, que ella sin duda es la mitad de su vida que había buscado, pero sabe que ser desesperado no siempre le trae cosas buenas.

La chica se lo da con una sonrisa.

.

Todos parecen sorprendidos, tanto sus amistades como las de Mitsuha, cuando no bien pasado dos meses de conocerse, él le pide que formen un noviazgo. También logro encontrar un trabajo provisional en una empresa de construcción no muy conocida, pero que le da suficiente dinero en el bolsillo, para poder sobrevivir y darse uno que otro lujo. Todo se lo agradece a Mitsuha, quien parece calmarlo lo suficiente, para hacerlo estar más tranquilo y apasionado en las entrevistas, que logran hacerlo obtener el trabajo.

Sus amigos no parecen creer que consiguiera novia, así como la familia de la chica, tampoco está del todo feliz con su persona.

Mucho menos cuando seis meses de relación, ambos deciden comenzar a vivir juntos. Taki sintiente la mirada asesina de su suegro, cada que llega a visitarlos a su hogar, como si le clavara puñales en su espalda que lo hacen sudar nervioso. Yotsuha la hermana menor de Mitsuha, parece siempre divertida por la situación al igual que su abuela.

Pero es que, todo alrededor de Mitsuha es aire para él, como si estuviera vacío todo el tiempo y ella lo llenara, como si estuviera a oscuras y esta fuera la luz.

No era normal, él era el primero en reconocerlo, nada de esto parecía normal. Sentirse bien cuando esta estaba a su lado, preocuparse cuando se despedían como si no volviera a verla antes, o incluso esos extraños sueños donde sentía que el mundo se venía sobre la chica y lo dejaba solo nuevamente.

Mitsuha intentaba calmarlo, pero a veces, simplemente la presión en su pecho era demasiada.

Ni siquiera cuando su madre los abandono de niño, había sentido tanto dolor ante la imagen de la perdida de alguien.

.

—Taki-kun—hablo una voz sobresaltándolo en el asiento del sofá.

Giro a ver confundido a su derecha, viendo a Mitsuha con las manos en las caderas y el ceño levemente fruncido, probablemente había estado hablando y él la había ignorado en su mundo. Se sonrojo levemente avergonzado por esa falta de respeto.

Se había distraído al ver un anuncio sobre astrología y la imagen de un cometa, sin entender porque, rememorando todo lo que había pasado desde su encuentro con Mitsuha.

Negó con la cabeza antes de ver a su novia con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo siento Mitsuha, me distraje en…no estoy seguro—confeso algo apenado para dar una mentira, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, siempre percibiendo la mentira.

Esto era lo más cercano a la verdad.

Esta entrecerró los ojos, antes de tomar asiento en el sofá del departamento, sonriendo despreocupadamente como siempre. SI bien ella a veces era tan obstinada como su persona, en general ella era la suavidad entre ambos, mientras él era quien tenía un temperamento más explosivo, aunque nunca con ella. Cuando estaba con Mitsuha todo era paz y tranquilidad, nada parecía afectarle y era como estar en la playa y escuchar las olas del mar.

Nadie de sus amigos parecía creerlo, pero era verdad.

Ignorando lo que Mitsuha diría, se lanzó sobre ella en su regazo, recostando su cabeza y enterrándola en el estómago de la chica.

Su olor era tan embriagante.

Todo ella era perfecta para él.

—¿Estas bien Taki-kun?—pregunto está enredando sus manos en su cabello, acariciándolo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Funciono bien.

Sonrió levemente antes de asentir.

—Estoy bien—acepto alejándose de ella y subiendo su rostro hasta tener que moverla sobre él para sentarla en su regazo y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

La escucho protestar sobre estar limpiando en su día libre y que era un vago que no quería levantarse hoy, pero él la ignoro abrazándola contra sí mismo.

Todo ella era perfecto.

Era su mundo.

Y no se avergonzaba de ello.

—Solamente eres un pervertido—hablo Mitsuha levemente sonrojada cuando toco uno de sus pechos, sacándole una leve risa.

Escuchando esa frase de ella a menudo y también siendo terriblemente nostálgica.

Tomo sus mejillas para atraerla a un beso, sintiendo las mariposas y el vértigo que sentía desde la primera vez.

Ignoro sus temores e inseguridades que le dieron el anuncio del cometa, por algún motivo que no entendía, tampoco importaba, ahora solo importaba el calor de Mitsuha contra su cuerpo.

 **Fin**

 _Amo la idea de una relación después de la película entre ellos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
